Noche de chicas
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Cuatro chicas se encontraban en un cuarto rosa donde entre todas darían a conocer sus intimidades como de ellas y sus parejas Pareja principal Candy x Terry


Las cuatro chicas se encontraban en el cuarto de Eliza. Pintado de un rosa primaveral y con montones de peluches y muñecas, valga la redundancia.

—Comencemos con la ¡Junta de tres chicas y un Uke! —Exclamó emocionada la anfitriona aunque las tres chicas estaban bastante extrañadas ante eso del uke hasta que la pelirroja de rizos señaló a cierta rubia pecosa haciendo que Annie y Patty se rieran bajito, obviamente eso generó molestia en Candy.

—No me digan, sólo porque yo soy la única que visto a veces ropa deportiva y juego videojuegos o hago deporte como cualquiera entonces piensan que soy un maldito personaje de una boba serie yaoi- Reclamó- Creo que esto es demasiado ofensivo para mí

Su vieja peor enemiga la abrazó como hubiera sido su amiga de toda la vida aunque eso de que ya eran amigas fue desde hace un año exactamente

— ¡OH!, vamos Candy-chan, ¿Acaso no te importamos?

La rubia suspiró mientras todas sus amigas le miraban dedicándole una sonrisa denotando su cariño y aprecio por la persona que las motivó a liberarse de lo monótona y aburrida que era la vida en la alta sociedad a lo cual la ojiverde sonrió grande mientras Eliza era la maestra de ceremonias.

Esta sería una larga noche pues más que una simple pijamada de chicas también iban a entablar conversaciones más íntimas entre ellas, bueno dando a conocer sus intimidades entre las cuatro féminas.

(…)

—Mi primera vez fue en un baño público- Dijo Annie- Recuerdo que Archie y yo estábamos en una cita en un parque y comimos un crepé, luego de eso fuimos a un baño, era algo angosto pero no me impidió que bueno me montara en él y lo hiciéramos

—La mía fue en mi casa- Eliza tomó la palabra- Invité a Tom para que descansara la noche y ya saben como soy, aproveché el momento para irme al baño termal con él y bueno hicimos lo que hicimos

—La mía fue en… En un hotel bote, en nuestro viaje por Japón- Ahora era Patty quién llevaba la batuta en la reunión- En ese país aparte de los hoteles capsula o los tradicionales hoteles nipones también hay barcos motel aunque eso es solo en algunas ciudades porteras en el sur de allá

-¿En dónde exactamente?

-En la ciudad de Nankatsu, exactamente en el puerto de Shizuoka

-Ah ya entiendo como lo hicieron Roberto Sedinho y la mamá de Oliver- Ahora la villana cedió el turno a su vieja y querida enemiga- ¿Y tú Candy?

—Pues… la mía fue en el campo…

Las presentes quedaron con cara de WTF al escuchar tal declaración de parte de su amiga sobretodo Annie la cual tenía la cara manchada de azul mientras Patty estaba con las manos cubriendo su rostro

— ¡Candy!, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo en el campo? —Preguntó la pobre chica tímida en un estado de shock.

—Técnicamente Terry y yo lo hicimos en el establo de su hacienda en Escocia pero las entiendo chicas, con ese patán todo es posible…—Dijo la rubia pecosa, mientras sonreía boba, recordándose momentos de aquellas vacaciones privadas que tuvo con el inglés…

—¿Qué les párese si jugamos Verdad o reto?- Eliza apaciguó la polémica aclarándose la garganta a lo cual las tres chicas optaron que sí. Todas estaban decididas a jugar y a arriesgarse.

—Bien, Annie, ¿Verdad o reto?

—Hm.… Reto

—Trae una foto donde estés vestida de Conejita y Archie de oso cariñoso

—¡¿Qué?!, ¿Cómo quieres eso? —le dijo la pelinegra sonrojada totalmente como una manzana.

—Vamos querida, no te hagas para atrás.

(…)

Ahora ambas chicas estaban hablando acerca del "Nivel de poder" de sus parejas y obviamente era para saber cuál de ellos la tenía más de 8000, si el elegante Archie, el inventor Stear, el vaquero Tom o el chico malo inglés de todas, el motherfucking Terry Grandchester

—¡Que no!, el de Tom es más grande…- Reclamó Eliza

—¡No! El de Stear mide dieciocho centímetros —Dijo sin pena Patty

No faltaban los típicos reclamos de niñitas, que sí, que no, lo uno y lo otro hasta que la rubia rompió la tensión vivida entre la villana y las dos amigas, hasta ahora el dato dado era 18 y recordando sus momentos con el badboy inglés ya sabía el resultado y obviamente Terry de nueva cuenta era el vencedor.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Mierda que no!

-¡Si!

-¿Qué no entiendes que dieciocho y medio es más que dieciocho!

—¡Ya cállense! —gritó la rubia pecosa que estaba de brazos cruzados y mirada algo intimidante- El de Terry mide veinte —Esbozó una sonrisa con brillo de victoria en sus ojos y brazos cruzados mientras que las pobres chicas estaban mirándolo con cara de enojo e ira estilo anime con venas rojas de por medio.

Las tres chicas se acercaron para una vez sumar en la cuenta de tragedias y desgracias en la vida de Candy y esa nueva desgracia era una paliza con pisotones y almohadas sobre la anatomía de la protagonista sin olvidar los coscorrones y los chichones, y si se lo tenía merecido.

(…)

Ahora las cuatro chicas recibían un mensaje de Whatsapp, era Neal que anunciaba con una foto con una chica de gafas y ojos azules, ambos en una playa de Hawaii y obviamente tenían cada uno un rácimo de flores enrollando su cuello

—Flammy se nos casó la semana pasada —dijo emocionada Candy señalando a su amiga de gafas la cual estaba sonrojada y con una cara que denotaba lo feliz y lo apenada que se sentía teniendo que estar en un hermoso bikini que remarcaba su físico como en tener ese racimo de flores sobre su cuello, costumbre muy normal en los matrimonios hawaiianos

—Sin duda alguna, hacen tan linda pareja, que suerte tiene Flammy —dijo Annie en forma de un puchero tierno

—Pero si estas feliz con Archie ¿No? —Le pregunto Patty, dudando de su amiga de cabellera negra mientras Eliza miraba sonriendo a su hermano mayot

—No esperaba que mi tonto hermano fuera así de cursi, pero esto es tan romántico, se le declaró a Flammy en un parque de flores, a la noche —Dijo algo decepcionada de que no tuviera alguna similitud en su romance con Tom pero al menos sonreía por la felicidad de Neal y de su ahora cuñada Flammy

— Candy, ¿Y cómo se te declaro Terry a ti? —le pregunto la villana, recibiendo una mirada de su vieja enemiga.

-Digamos que…

(…)

Flashback

Estaban la rubia pecosa y el castaño en lo que podría ser el cuarto de la chica, eran aquellos días en ese colegio inglés. El inglés como la pecosa forcejeaban entre ellos, hasta llegar donde un punto donde ambos se cogían del cuello y llegaban a mirarse con ojos inyectados de sangre pues en ese entonces no se agradaban ni en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Eres un Idiota!

— ¿Por qué?, niñita —dijo en tono de burla Terry ganándose un gruñido de su contraria

— ¡Yo soy una mujer!

—Claro rubiecita

—¡Eres insoportable!

—Y tú una llorona

La pecosa bajó la mirada pero no fue impedimento para que lo agarra del cuello con todas sus fuerzas, quería cobrarse de las ofensas del inglés, hasta estaba dispuesta a romperle todo lo que se le llama Cara

—Chico tonto

—Niñita idiota

—Eres un marica

—La marica es otra- Señaló la ropa que usaba Candy la cual consistía en una chaqueta deportiva roja con la marca Puma inscrita en su pecho, un pantalón negro con cinturón y unos tenis blancos aparte de que en aquel entonces tenía el cabello corto casi similar al peinado que tenía Anthony pero obviamente su cara sobresalía como de los demás chicos y chicas del instituto

-Pareces tan mujer con esa carita y me encanta esas pecas que tienes- Su tono era el común que usaba pero sus azules clavaban la mirada en los esmeraldas de la tomboy la cual estaba con un sonrojo

—Tus ojos son los más hermosos, Tarzán Pecosa

—Cállate, ven y bésame

—Claro

Y ambos se fundieron en un apasionante beso aunque después de eso siguieron y siguieron hasta quedarse muertos por el oxígeno aparte de que el ambiente en sí, era como el ambiente de una típica escena de dos idiotas que se peleaban por quién debía ser el activo y el pasivo de la relación, en pocas palabras un pseudo-yaoi.

En resumidas cuentas, Candy y Terry eran la típica pareja de personalidades contrarias y hasta tirando a toxicas de un anime cualquiera como en cada temporada, donde obviamente se peleaban y armaban un conflicto en todo momento o usando la típica excusa de "No es como si quisiera o me importara X cosa", pero después de un tiempo se llegaban a conocerse y entenderse hasta crear su fuerte vínculo actual pero el camino no era fácil.

(…)

Candy ya había entrado a la habitación que compartía con Terry. Creyó que estaba dormido, pero unos brazos fuertes la agarraron de la cintura. Pensó que era un extraño pero sintió el olor del perfume Axe que usaba el inglés, ese olor a melocotón masculino.

—Pensé que estabas dormido —le dijo suavemente la rubia pecosa al rebelde inglés, pasando su brazo por su cabellera negra de metalero. El inglés le dio la vuelta y la beso. El de ojos azules la apretó a su pecho y compartiendo saliva.

Melocotón y durazno…la combinación perfecta.

Candy se quitó el pijama rosa y se dejo en su ropa interior la cual consistía en un sostén rojo como una panty negra con la imagen de un corazoncito, mientras que Terry estaba con el torso desnudo el cual estaba totalmente musculado y tonificado junto a una sudadera deportiva con el escudo de la selección inglesa de futbol.

—Durmamos…—le ronroneó en la oreja, los dos tortolos rebeldes se acostaron se besaron tiernamente, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

—Así que tengo más de 8000 ahí abajo, ¿Eh? —le dijo el rebelde inglés en la oreja a su Tarzán Pecosa como la llamaba de cariño- Debe ser un error, pecosa tonta- Una mano se ubicaba en su pecho derecho y otra rozaba sus pantys

-Parece que tu rastreador sufrió una descompostura

La rubia pecosa se quedó estática… ¡Ese maldito bastardo la había escuchado!


End file.
